cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousekat
☎ Welcome to my talk page, ! ☎ Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). --Mousekat ' Archives:' *July-August 2011 *September-October 2011 ---- Hello Mousekat! Could you please give me advice on how to add pictures of buildings and decorations separately?? 05:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Im back, and I was wondering if you could create a page of promoted businesses. I would but I have NO clue how to make a table, thanks!! Mccain2468 00:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Contest I got in the top 10 for the swampy Halloween Contest. :) #4 is mine if you wanna see. http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=1215137 Most votes goes to the finals. Obsiddia 03:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) tyvm. 'And thanks for the vote. :) Would be happy with 3rd place, since I don't have the Crypt Crib. Obsiddia 22:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats thanks, back at you to your 5000 Twinkleblue (talk) 22:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I was having trouble with that.... soon I wish to know how to do lots of stuff like making tables and doing other cool things!!:) Mccain2468 03:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this..... I am new to this, so any message will be very helpful!!:D --Mccain2468 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also I have 2 questions. How do you know ahead of times when things are coming out, like the coliseum goal, and also, HOw do you upload photos from Zynga's forums???? ty!!!! Mccain2468 01:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How can you get to Zyngas game files???Mccain2468 21:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I use a combination of Safari, Google Chrome, and Internet Explorer.... I have all of them installed and use them reapetedly. Thank you For the advice.... if you have any more trouble with my editing just tell me....:)Mccain2468 23:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Goal Intro since we're going with quotes let's do "'Character says:" makes mores sense. Like for Raise The Roof! Goal, i added "Rita says:" and i have no idea why the No Image is popping up... Twinkleblue (talk) 06:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) House's Page standard Format Hi, I've been adding bits of info the all the currect housing pages, just so they are all close to uniform, but after looking at one of the new one you just created i noticed that you are creating them differently then the ones that are already done. IE Mega Egg that you just created The Mega Egg is a limited edition housing item in CityVille. It was released during the Metropolis 2 Event. It costs http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Cash 99 Cash to buy and allows http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/City_Population 3400-6500 Population. To this one i just added info to. The Rudzinskaya House is a 3x3 limited time housing item in CityVille. It was released as part of the Russian Event (2011). It costs http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Cash 25 Cash. Once built, it increases your city's population by http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/City_Population 250 Population. Rent can be collected every 4 hours and earns http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Coins 120 Coins. .So i'm not sure now as to which is they way it should be kept at. I do like the min and max both in the same amount as i think that looks good. and after changing around 50 houses to the same as the Rudzinskaya example i thought i best see what your Thoughts are :) Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 05:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So I got all the way to the 5 digit number and when I entered the website it said error..... I didn't type anything wrong because I copied and pasted on it...ty:)Mccain2468 02:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem :(( can not public my wall posters from the requierements of the mission :(( PLZ HELP MEE!!!! Ok I TRIPLE CHECKED it and tried it numerous times....... I even copied and pasted it..... but still no luck..... this is what was shown when I went to the website... This XML file does not appear to have any style information associated with it. The document tree is shown below. If you don't have an explantion.... Don't worry..... I will do other editing besides this.... thanks!!!!:)Mccain2468 22:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC)AccessDeniedAccess Denied046FE948CDF00887K241i5MCIi3yHiL8l9J9+JtBtJ11fMPlwYqaktgoylT++WPWGg09ovXjUDQp3ruQ Ok........ I WAS doing something wrong.....it worked....... thanks!!!!!!!!!!:DMccain2468 23:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) just asking? Alex888 06:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC)alex888 hi mousekat just want to ask you if you know the new build number of cityville? and how can i get the new build number thanks in advance. ADD me on cityville facebook : medina.abimael@yahoo.com and i was trying to fix it and my zero gets suck so i put enter to fix it and not type but then i put it back :) AbimaelMedina™ 17:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC)AbimaelMedina™ Yes no problem , what level are you in cityville ? ? hi mousekat i notice some of my neighbors have the bus terminal in there city and it was unreleased how did they do that. if you know can you tell me the trick for it. Alex888 20:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC)alex888 ooh me too i was 53 and i started over add me medina.abimael@yahoo.com ' AbimaelMedina™ 22:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)AbimaelMedina™ Hey... I noticed you uploaded new badges..... Are they new badges or badges for replacement...:)Mccain2468 23:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Track go for it! --Twinkleblue (talk) 23:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea... when I noticed I have been editing businesses like crazy!!!:)Mccain2468 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finally figured out how to make tables because of your resources. It took awhile but I am getting the hang of it. (to see, go to Dance Studio page). Thank you for being so helpful to me!:DMccain2468 00:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) New Content are you editing pages now? let me know what you're working on so i don't end up doing the same... Twinkleblue (talk) 01:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Swiss Event Was thinking that we weren't using years at the end of events unless they were seasonal or holiday. So ''Swiss Event (2011)' would be incorrect... or we have to change tons of other event pages. Thinking we should just use 'Swiss Event', and later add numbers, like was done with Metropolis. Mention that because of your Swiss Ski Patrol. Prolly best not to create a '(2011)' titled Event Page. Obsiddia 04:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Naming Interesting. :) tyvm. Lots of stuff to learn! Should I change all the existing links to read as an example 'France (2011)'? Can you create a page, and then later re-title it to appear as something else? Was curious about that part. Wondered if you would have to start over a new page if you wanted to rename it. (Mostly asking cause we're about to hit Christmas and for the first time years will be different.) Hi mousekat i just wanted to ask how do you put a picture as your default ?? Vandalism Welcometomytown added like it link to www.facebook.com/platformrock at Swiss Event; Swiss Flag; Matterhorn; Augusta Raurica and Immortal Tour! I've already removed his "vandalism", just reporting. --Divine Wrath 12:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) MegDussinger not sure if "MegDussinger" is an administrator or authorized contributor to this wiki but his/her comments and edits since he/she joined on november 30 are inappropriate and do not contribute to the cityville community at all. See his/her comments on the Courtney page and her edit to the "samantha" page. 02:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 02:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC)